


Sharing memes is the best way to vent (and to make friends to crushes to lovers)

by BackattheBein



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and just having graduated this feels pretty realistic and common to me, but it's soft and nice and i hope you enjoy, college is real wild y'all, idk what to tag this, inspired by a writing prompt post, it's fluffy, not really angsty at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Based on this writing prompt: “Hey I saw you liked a lot of depressing meme’s on facebook earlier. You good?”Logan is studying in the college library when his phone starts going off. It's notifications from his classmate and crush, who is sharing what appears to be several posts about wanting to die mixed with laughing emojis and crying emojis. Does he really want to die? Is calling him overreacting? Does Virgil find this endearing (mostly because he is also crushing hella hard)???? Read to find out!





	Sharing memes is the best way to vent (and to make friends to crushes to lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to one of my lovely tumblr spouses Paige @notalwaysthevillain

**Ding!**

Logan jolted in his seat.

**Ding! Ding!**

He sighed heavily. _Must have forgotten to put my phone on silent._ He reached into his bag which was placed neatly in the seat next to him, his eyes hardly moving from the text he was studying. He had an exam next week, and the library was always his go-to destination for distraction-free learning.

Or at least, it should have been, if he hadn’t seen who the notifications were from. Virgil Knight, sharing a bunch of posts on Facebook all at once. _I suppose one moment of looking at my phone couldn’t possibly hurt._

But even Logan knew that there was no such thing as looking at one’s phone for just a moment _._

Soon enough, it had been close to fifteen minutes, and Logan’s nerves were getting more and more frayed. Not as his notes sat abandoned just inches behind his phone’s screen, but because of what he was seeing on Virgil’s feed.

Pictures of people crying, a cartoon dog engulfed in flames, Virgil captioning some image with the phrase “guess I’ll die lmao” – did Virgil really want to die? Someone he considered a close friend, or, well, someone who Logan wanted to be closer to? He felt a light blush creep across his ears at the thought of being close to Virgil, but he tried not to dwell on it, instead contemplating what to do or how he could even help.

***

Virgil didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t an actual honest-to-MCR phone call from his crush and fellow classmate, Logan Sanders. They weren’t even all that close, he didn’t think, only exchanging small talk before and after their lectures on occasion. They’d friended each other on Facebook after their teacher had made an online group for their class there. They’d exchanged numbers to arrange study sessions, and Virgil had spent many moments debating whether or not to send Logan memes or interesting facts, because he wanted to reach out but also knew Logan probably wouldn’t care.

Taking a deep breath, Virgil slid his finger to connect the call.

Silence.

Virgil swallowed. He was never good at beginning conversations, and he had absolutely no clue why Logan had called.

“Salutations,” spoke a crisp voice. “Is this Virgil Knight? This is Logan Sanders, from Intro to Astronomy.”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

Suddenly, Logan realized he had no idea what to say. “I’m calling about the recent posts you published on Facebook earlier this afternoon.”

Both cringed simultaneously. The blush crept ever further down Logan’s face. _Dammit, that was so robotic! Lighten it up a little!_

Virgil was now even more worried about this out-of-the-blue phone call. _Did I post something insensitive? Wait, why the fuck does he even care?_

Unsure how to continue, Virgil felt he needed to say something in reply. “Yeah?”

Scrambling for anything substantial, Logan started “Well, okay, how do I put this …” while trying not to mentally beat himself up too much. 

Virgil subconsciously slipped his shoulders out of his hoodie, realizing that he was sweating when he brought a hand to cover his forehead. He was thankful Logan wasn’t seeing him in the moment, and he wasn’t sure this conversation would be any easier in person.

“You good, fahm?”

Virgil blinked slowly. “What?” he asked before his brain had really processed what had happened.

“I apologize, Virgil. Not only did I frame that question poorly, I am now realizing this probably isn’t the best thing to talk to you about, given how we are only acquaintances and classmates rather than close friends, and I approached you without first asking if it was alright to have this discussion.” Logan was using one fist to knead into his eyeball, berating himself for a number of reasons. He’d probably stick it in his mouth next so he’d never utter anything that embarrassing ever again.

“I will hang up now.”

“Wait!”

Silence on the line again.

“Yes?”

Virgil tried to gather his thoughts as he played with a loose string on one of the sleeves of his hoodie. “You … called to ask if I’m okay?”

“Yes.”

“Because of my posts?”

“Yes.” Logan answered honestly, feeling more light embarrassment than shame, and trying to bring his heartbeat back to normal.

Somehow the end of the hoodie sleeve had gravitated towards Virgil’s face, and he was now chewing on it. It was more of a comfort thing than anything else. He let it out of his mouth for just a moment. “Do you not think we’re friends?”

 _No! Or at least, I want to be!_ Logan’s inner monologue yelled sternly at him to say, but his tongue seemed frustratingly stuck. 

Virgil took another deep breath, because the silence wasn’t enough of an answer in either direction. “Do you want to be friends?”

“Absolutely, if that is agreeable to you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, no longer as keyed up as earlier. “Well, friend, how about you come over to my dorm, and we can get better acquainted while I explain to you how depression memes work?”

Logan felt his heart soar. “So you really are okay? And yes, of course, I would like that.”

“Well, mostly,” Virgil chuckled. “But it means a lot that you asked anyway,” he answered sincerely.

Logan couldn’t help himself as a sappy smile spread over his features. 

“But, just … don’t call me again like that without maybe texting first?”

“Of course,” Logan nodded, despite knowing Virgil couldn’t see him.

“Be at my place in ten?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and feel free to find me on tumblr (username is the same)


End file.
